Minutes or Hours (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine and Angie spend the evening at home while Steve is on a case, and Catherine receives a post-holiday phone call.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy for the help and feedback on the story, and for the love and support every day.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your wonderful support! Every word is treasured.

 **From Sammy:** Special thanks to **Madhatter1981** for telling us about the veterans' turkey bingo. We liked the idea so much! Sammy apologizes that she forgot to add the note during the marathon!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Minutes or Hours (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Don't worry about us," Catherine said into her phone. "You do what you have to do."

" _Okay, hopefully I won't be too late_ ," Steve said, his tone still apologetic. " _I'll try to get home in time for Angie's bedtime._ "

Catherine smiled. "She'll like that." She leaned down by Angie who was in her highchair and held the phone out. "Say bye-bye to Daddy, Angie."

"Behhh," Angie said, hitting the tray with one hand.

"Pretty sure that was bye-bye," Catherine said into the phone with a grin.

" _Definitely was,_ " Steve said, chuckling. " _Okay, I gotta go. Love you both._ "

"We love you. Be careful."

" _Always._ "

Ending the call, Catherine slid her phone into her back pocket. "Well, baby girl, Daddy's gonna be a little late tonight so it's just you and me for dinner." She smiled at Angie. "What should we make, huh?"

"Ah eehh," Angie cooed.

"I'll tell you one thing we're not having," Catherine said, walking to the refrigerator and opening the door. "Turkey anything. Thanksgiving dinner and all the leftovers were great, but it's gonna be a good couple weeks until I'm ready to eat turkey again. And by then it'll be almost time for Christmas dinner, so we might as well just wait till then, wouldn't you say?"

"Bahhhh," Angie said.

Catherine smiled. "Exactly." She took out two zucchini they hadn't used for Thanksgiving and brought them to the sink to wash. As she put the vegetables on a cutting board on the island, she said, "I'm thinking something cold so your daddy doesn't have to warm it up when he gets home. He's gonna be in a hurry to see you so he probably won't stop to eat. We'll throw the zucchini in with some white beans and maybe some Parmesan cheese. Nice and easy."

Angie flapped her hands on the tray again. "Eeeee."

"That's right, eeeasy," Catherine repeated, slicing into the zucchini.

In her flailing, Angie knocked her plastic ring of keys to the ground.

"Ahhh," she said, slapping the tray.

"I saw," Catherine told her. "I'll get 'em in a second, honey."

Cammie wandered in, and Catherine smiled. "Hi, pretty girl. Did you hear all the dinner talk and come in looking for yours?"

Cammie paused by Angie's chair, nosing at the ring of keys on the floor.

"I know, Cammie, I'll get 'em," Catherine said. "Thank you, pretty girl. Guess what? I've got some chicken to go along with your dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

Cammie chuffed happily and took a drink from her bowl.

Catherine finished cutting up the zucchini and stepped over to pick up the fallen keys. She put them back on the highchair tray, smiling. "There you go, honey."

Angie grinned at her mother's happy voice and expression. "Ahhhh."

"I know, those are your favorite." Catherine headed over to the pantry. "Are you ready to eat, Cammie?"

Catherine filled Cammie's food bowl then went to the fridge for the chicken already cooked and cut up. She added them to Cammie's bowl and rubbed the patient dog's head.

"All right, pretty girl. Go ahead," she said, signalling Cammie she could start to eat, which she did with gusto.

Before shutting the pantry, Catherine grabbed a couple more ingredients for the meal she was making. She smiled over at Angie who was still happy in her highchair. "It's a little strange with just us here, isn't it? The house has been full more often than not the last week. Or we've been out and about with family. But everyone's back home now." She let out a contented sigh. "Your first Thanksgiving was pretty special, do you know that?"

"Ahh ahhhehhah," Angie babbled.

"It was." She started opening the cans of beans as she spoke. "Every year is special, and every year seems to get better, but this year was the best yet. Do you know why?"

"Ahh!" Angie said, hitting the tray again.

Catherine grinned. "That's right, because _you_ were there."

"Ahh ahhhh."

"I know, you're right, you were there last year in my tummy, but that was different. We were barely even used to the _idea_ of you last year. And now here you are."

"Eeehhhh!"

"Yes, here you are!" She grinned at Angie then went over to the sink to drain and rinse the beans. Returning to the island, she mixed the beans and zucchini is a large bowl and added some olive oil. She took a lemon out of the fridge, slicing it in half and juicing it. After putting in the Parmesan cheese and tossing the salad together, she took a quick taste. Looking over at Angie she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Hmm, needs something else." She scanned the spice cabinet and took out some basil, adding that along with a little salt and pepper. "That oughta do it." She took another taste and nodded, smiling. "There we go." She set some aside in a bowl for herself, then put the rest in the refrigerator. Heading back to the pantry she said, "Okay, so we've got the bean salad all set, and Cammie's happy with her chow, now for you, little lady." She scanned the shelf where they kept the baby food. "How about carrots tonight? Sound good?"

"Ahheee!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." She grabbed a bib from the drawer and grinned. "Let's eat."

* * *

After all three had eaten, they went outside for a bit so Cammie could run around, then came back into the living room. Catherine put Angie in her bouncer seat and sat on the floor with her while Cammie lounged on her bolster bed.

"I found your toes!" Catherine said, tickling Angie's yellow-socked feet.

Angie giggled happily, kicking her legs.

"And I found your knees!" Catherine continued, gently tapping her knees.

She felt her phone buzz with a call and reached into her pocket. "Ooh, should we see if it's Daddy?"

"Ahh ahhh," Angie cooed.

Catherine checked the screen. "It's Aunt Deb," she said before answering the call. "Aunt Deb, hi."

" _Hi, Catherine,_ " came Deb's cheerful voice.

"Everything okay?" Catherine asked, just in case.

" _Oh yes, I just wanted to let you know I'm home and settled._ "

Catherine smiled. "Good. How are you feeling after all the travel?"

" _Good, good. Though_ _I did take a little nap this afternoon after getting back from Mary and Aaron's._ "

"I don't blame you there."

" _I haven't interrupted dinner, have I?_ "

"Oh no. Steve's still out on a case, so Angie and I are playing for a bit before we start getting ready for bed."

" _Oh good. I was hoping to talk for a couple minutes._ "

"Of course. I'm sorry Steve's not here. You could probably catch him on his cell for a quick call if you wanted."

" _I really wanted to talk to you, actually. It was such a busy week we didn't get a lot of chances._ "

Catherine frowned apologetically. "I know, I'm sorry. It was definitely easier during past holidays when you were staying with us."

" _Oh, don't apologize, hon, I absolutely loved staying with your parents and Ang._ "

Catherine grinned. "You two did seem thick as thieves."

" _Your grandmother is a hoot, and those bingo ladies? I haven't laughed that much in ages._ "

"I'm glad," Catherine said sincerely. She pressed the phone to her ear with her shoulder so she could pull the mobile on Angie's bouncer seat forward. She smiled and gave the baby's tummy a quick tickle before sitting back more comfortably. "What did you want to talk about?"

" _Steve._ "

Catherine's eyebrows lifted. "Oh?"

" _And how happy he is. How happy you all are._ "

Catherine smiled. "We really are."

" _I've seen such changes in him over the last few years, Catherine. I know how much being settled on the island, with_ _you_ _… how much having a home again has meant to him._ "

"I know what you mean," Catherine said quietly.

" _And now with Angie? He's happier and more relaxed than I've ever seen him. I mean, he let other people be quarterback at the family football game for crying out loud!_ "

Catherine laughed. "That was a bit of a surprise."

" _You're darn right it was. I never thought I'd see the day._ " She laughed. " _Of course he's still competitive._ "

"Of course."

" _But it was different. Steve's never lacked purpose, or drive. But what's driving him now is his family, and that's beautiful to see._ " Deb hesitated as she continued, her speech more halting. " _I … I always hoped, but I was never sure if he would … all those years … what he had to overcome …_ " She sighed. " _Well, I'm just glad that he's found his home, with you and Angie._ "

"Me, too," Catherine agreed. "I couldn't be happier with our life here."

" _That shows, too,_ " Deb said. " _If you were glowing when you were pregnant, you're positively radiant now. With your family and your work and your life on the island … well, you have certainly found your happiness._ "

Catherine smiled, tickling Angie's toes again. "I have."

" _And Mary._ " Deb sighed, the smile clear in her voice. " _It makes me so happy to see the person she's become. The confidence she has to open her heart to this new life of hers …_ "

"It's wonderful, isn't it?"

" _It really is._ "

"I'm so glad the three of you got a chance to go to the cemetery together."

Deb sniffed. " _It was good to go,_ " she admitted. " _We talked a little about the past and the what ifs and would haves … but we talked more about the future._ "

Catherine smiled softly. "That's what Steve said, too."

" _And I'm just so happy I'm here to see it all._ "

Catherine wiped a tear from her eye. "So am I. We all are."

" _So I just wanted to thank you again for a wonderful holiday, and for being the amazing woman you are._ "

"Oh! Deb," Catherine said in surprise, blinking back more tears.

" _I mean it. Our family is so lucky to have you in it. You've brought so much joy into our lives, and none more than Steve._ "

"He's brought just as much joy to my life."

" _I know. That's what makes the two of you so special. It warms my heart to know that's the kind of home Angie will grow up in._ "

Catherine smiled, wiping at her tears again. "And it warms mine to know she has such a special great-aunt in her life."

" _She will. For as long as I can possibly manage it,_ " Deb promised.

* * *

When Steve finally got home, Angie had finished her bottle, bathed, and was comfortably resting in Catherine's lap as they looked at a book on the bed.

Catherine smiled at him when he walked into the bedroom. Cammie, who had gone to greet him, followed right behind.

"Hey, you're just in time," Catherine said quietly. She leaned down and kissed Angie's head. "Told you Daddy'd be here."

"I'm sorry I'm so late," he said, matching her low volume. He quickly stowed his badge and weapon and sat down beside them. He ran a gentle hand over Angie's soft hair and kissed her head.

Her answering smile was slow and sleepy. "Ahhh," she sighed.

Catherine smile, accepting her own kiss. "We understand." She carefully passed the drowsy baby to him and he settled against the headboard next to her.

"What do we have tonight?" he asked, nodding at the book.

She showed him the cover and he smiled.

"The first book we ever read to her," Catherine said.

"I remember," he said with a soft smile, thinking of reading to Niblet out on the deck for the first time. "Was Mommy feeling a little sentimental tonight?" he asked, glancing at her.

She shrugged, smiling softly. "A little." She opened the book again, letting him do the reading this time. She smiled at how he took his time with the line, "As we give you roots, you give us wings."

He met her eyes and smiled back before returning to the book. The beautiful words continued with, "Our forever home is inside of you," and Catherine sighed contentedly, thinking of her conversation with Deb.

When they'd finished the book, Steve kissed Angie again. "I think you are definitely ready to sleep, sweetheart," he said.

As Catherine set the book aside, he rose and moved to the bassinet. She joined him, kissing Angie. "Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight," Steve echoed, pressing another kiss to her head before settling the baby on her back. He let his hand linger gently on her chest and tummy, feeling her breathing slowly as she closed her eyes. "We love you," he said before finally straightening.

Catherine found his hand between them, lacing their fingers.

"I hate missing so much of the evening with you two," he said quietly after a moment.

She squeezed his hand. "I know. But it's not all the time. You're only gone when it's absolutely necessary."

He nodded slowly, pausing before he spoke. "She'll understand that, right?" he asked, glancing at her. "When she's older?"

"Of course she will," she said, turning him to face her. She put a hand to his cheek. "And you know why? Because she is going to see how happy you are when you're home with her, and she's going to know that what you do is so important … for her safety and everyone else's … and that's the only reason you've ever gone." She smiled softly. "She is gonna be so proud when she understands what you do."

He put his hand over hers on his cheek, his eyes drifting shut, and he turned his head slightly to kiss her palm. He met her gaze again. "Not as proud as she's gonna be of you."

She smiled, pulling him down for a kiss. "She's going to know her home is special, because we're going to show her."

"Every day," he agreed.

"Whether it's minutes or hours … and she'll know."

He exhaled slowly, reassured, and pulled her closer, tucking her against his side, and they looked down at their daughter, sleeping peacefully, surrounded by love.

Nodding, he quietly affirmed, "She'll know."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

Bedtime book:

 _We Sang You Home_ , by Richard Van Camp and illustrated by Julie Flett (Orca Books, 2016)

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
